This invention relates generally to thrust reversers for bypass fan type jet engines and, more specifically, to a linkage system for simultaneously actuating each of the blocker doors utilized therein.
Various thrust reversers and linkage systems have heretofore been provided in which a translatable fan cowl portion is translated rearward to expose an opening or an opening with a ring reversing cascade positioned therein which the bypass fan air flows through when the rearward nozzle exit is blocked by the blocker doors. The blocker doors are either carried by or actuated by the translating fan cowl. Generally, such prior art reversers have been suitable for the purpose intended; however, they have various structural and functional limitations imposed by a specific structure and combination of parts employed to accomplish the reverser function without compromising any of the aerodynamic characteristics, performance and function desired of the engine. The restrictions have been limitations in fan duct geometry, cost, excess weight for small aircraft, complexity of operation with result in high maintenance expense and varying loading on the engine during operation.